galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blizzaria
Blizzaria appeared in 2013 video game called Yo-Kai Watch. Blizzaria (Japanese: ふぶき姫 Fubuki-hime) is a Rank S, Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Blizzaria evolves from Frostina when fused with a Glacial Clip. As of Yo-kai Watch 4, she is a One-chanside Yo-kai of the Onnen tribe. A fair-skinned figure wearing a blue kimono with white bubbly markings towards the lower edges. Around the waist is a golden-yellow obi that's tied into a bow on the back, with matching straps on her blue zōri. She has turquoise eyes and long, dark-blue hair with frosted tips worn up with the Glacial Clip in a way that resembles a Tiara. She is usually floating in the air. As "Fubuki-sensei", she wears a white turtleneck with a yellow cardigan and blue skirt with pink shoes. As "Blizzie" (Japanese: ふぶきちゃん Fubuki-chan), she additionally wears a pair of thick, red-rimmed glasses to her normal ensemble. In the anime, Blizzaria is more brusque. She is incredibly friendly, to the point where she insists open being invited to the heat-themed Yo-kai's get-together. She believes that it shouldn't matter if you're from cold clan or hot clan. However, due to her immense power, she often ends up overwhelming them with her ice powers without meaning to or seeming to realize it. She first meets Nate and Whisper suffering from the hot clan. She thanks Nate for the "great party" and gives him her Medal before freezing him, Whisper, and Jibanyan. Nonetheless, they are friends. Jibanyan, as Crabbycat had a crush on her in the episodes when she was his co-worker in the Mr. Crabbycat segments. However, she gets upset at Jibanyan because he is usually useless in the Yo-kai Watch Blaster segment. She meets Hailey Anne and Usapyon, the same day she's picking on the hot clan at the sauna by filling it with snow, and gives over her Medal so she can power the cooling unit on Usapyon's rocket. Blizzaria does seem to be close with Hailey Anne, even before they exchanged introductions, as they were laughing at a pun Hailey Anne made. In the anime, she wants very much to be friends with Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink. However, her intense powers make her hard to be around. The four hot clan members once stole her Glacial Clip in an attempt to return her to her mellow form of Frostina. Out of the 4 hot clan members, she mainly interacts with Blazion and especially Swelterrier, who she seems very close to. In the anime, both Blizzaria and Camellia competed in a Hinamatsuri contest. Blizzaria and Camellia were once heated rivals during the episode, but they became good friends at the end. In the anime, Blizzaria reverts back to Frostina when her Glacial Clip is removed. Blizzaria, as Frostina, is summoned by Nathaniel during the events of the first movie, as she is friends with Nate's grandfather. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Spirits Category:Humanoids Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Yo-Kai Watch Universe Category:Disney Universe